Antes y despues de un sueño
by ShrileyNiki
Summary: Dolor es la palabra que lo representa los ultimos meses. Se niega a creer que vivirá con el sufrimiento marcado en su alma para siempre. No sería tan doloroso si no supiera que esto tiene una solución. Es lo que busca y lo encontrará, de la persona que más amo en el mundo.


_**Antes y después de un sueño.**_

"_Los sueños son viajes en los que el alma navega en un vacío en el que dejamos de existir"_

— Te amo—

—Si esto es amor ¡yo no quiero ser amado! —Gritó el joven de ojos dorados, piel pálida y cabellos de castaño claro. El llanto que desgarraba su garganta se hizo más audible. Sus manos cubrían sus orejas en un intento inútil de evitar escuchar el único sonido de aquella habitación. La voz de aquella persona que tanto amaba.

Toda la tristeza que provenía del engaño se había convertido en el daño que lo llevaría a la muerte, el corazón que alguna vez latió dichoso ahora sufría provocando el dolor en cada zona de su cuerpo.

—Te amo—Toono volvió a repetir.

—¡Te dije que no quiero escucharte más! —clamó por segunda vez en esa noche.

El castaño paró por fin de hablar al no encontrar las palabras de consuelo que pueda calmar al joven que se hallaba postrado de rodillas en un rincón de aquel cuarto oscuro. La persona que amo más en el mundo se hallaba sufriendo por su causa. No se atrevía a ir a abrazarlo y jurarle que todo estaría bien, porque no sería así.

"_Pero después la mente crea diferentes paisajes donde somos capaces de cumplir nuestros deseos o vivir nuestras peores pesadillas"_

— ¡Ayúdame! —Yacchan se paró bruscamente yendo hacia él —¡Libérame! Solo tú puedes hacerlo— le suplicó cayendo de rodillas, abrazando patéticamente sus piernas, buscando convencerlo. Jamás podría entender la situación que Yacchan vivía. Si tan solo pudiera sentir su dolor podría socorrerlo, _podría liberarlo. _

Su corazón empezó a doler, no podía. Por mucho que Yacchan le suplicara no podía ayudarlo, de hacerlo él también lo perdería todo. Toono tenía miedo de sumergirse en esa realidad que tanto le aterraba. Luego de todo lo ocurrido ¿terminaría de esta manera? ¿podría sacrificar todo a cambio de nada? _"Egoísta"_ le gritaba su conciencia. Yacchan dio todo por el ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo?

—No puedo hacerlo… lo siento… lo siento tanto. —Toono repetía una y otra vez con la voz ahogada con la esperanza de que Yaguchi cambiara de opinión. "_No quiero hacerlo"_. El miedo y el egoísmo lo dominaban "_No quiero perderlo". _

— ¿¡Dime cómo puedes dormir si solo piensas en ti mismo!? — Yacchan preguntó en llanto, sus gritos desgarradores y la profunda tristeza lograban romper el corazón del joven que hasta el momento se había negado a ayudarlo— Por favor… ayúdame… por favor… no quiero sufrir más— volvió a implorar.

"_Si tan solo pudieras estar en mi lugar podrías entender como me siento"_

Y Toono lloró. ¿Por qué lloraba también? no comprendía sus sentimientos, pero pudo sentir la amarga tristeza que desprendía cada llanto y cada suplica "_este dolor me es tan ajeno, aún así… puedo sentirlo._"

— No quiero hacerlo… por favor — Una súplica más y cedería. volvió a mirar a Yacchan "_tan roto." _

— Ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero vivir. —Paró su llanto y empezó a negar — no quiero vivir más… al menos mátame… ¡mátame!

—Está bien lo haré… si es lo que quieres cumpliré tu deseo— Y después de tanto Yacchan por fin obtenía una respuesta de Toono para acabar con todo el dolor que le provocaba su corazón roto. — haré lo que me pediste. Te quitare todo el dolor.

Después de tantas semanas que paso gritando, suplicando por ayuda y por fin obtenía una respuesta. Aliviado al saber que pronto dejaría de sufrir. Miró a Toono lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría de amar y ese era el problema. Levantándose del suelo fue a la cama que había dejado de usar. Alzó las sabanas y se acostó con el propósito de descansar.

Toono se quedó quieto sin atreverse a moverse de su sitio. Estuvo en silencio con temor a romper la calma, pasaron varios minutos antes de volver a escuchar otra cosa además del sonido de la lenta respiración ajena.

—¿Puedes hacer una última cosa por mí?— Escuchó la voz ronca y cansada de Yacchan.

—Claro, que puedo hacer por ti— Respondió inmediatamente, observando como Yaguchi se levantaba y lo miraba fijamente.

—Podrías… darme un último beso o… mejor quédate conmigo una noche más— Pidió.

Toono pudo reconocer la destrozada mirada de Yacchan al decirle estas palabras.

Luego de asentir fue directo hacia la persona que reposaba en la cama. Kyousuke le hizo un espacio para que se acostara a su lado, en cuanto el castaño se acostó observó detenidamente los bellos ojos carentes de alegría. Toono tomó con ambas manos el rostro de aquel _ángel_ que siempre lo protegió, eliminando la distancia que los separaba para concretar un beso. Un beso lento y amargo. _El ultimo de todos._

"_Soñar lo que se quiere depende del subconsciente en todo caso las pesadillas son un acto sádico del ser humano"_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yacchan se quedé dormido entre sus brazos. Miró el bello rostro que alguna vez lo cautivo ahora su piel estaba seca y agrietada, debajo de sus ojos tenia ojeras, pasó días enteros sin dormir ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya ignorado antes? El egoísmo lo había dominado por completo, le hizo olvidar todo lo importante. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Cumplir el deseo de aquel ángel significaría perderlo todo, _pero no sería antes del amanecer. _

Por alguna extraña razón no tenía sueño quería prolongar este tiempo, si dormía al despertar nada sería igual y no habría marcha atrás.

Yaguchi lucia tranquilo durmiendo a diferencia de otras noches donde durmieron juntos, que era tan inquieto al dormir y despertaba llorando o gritando.

Yacchan había significado en su vida como el único ser humano en la tierra capaz de entenderlo y a la vez no. Ambos se complementaban y a la vez eran tan diferentes.

Se conocieron en una cafetería. Los recuerdos de ese día eran claros como si los estuviese viviendo. Era tarde, Toono se había dormido y los días de trabajo eran pesados y sofocantes. El día que lo conoció Toono salió tarde de su hogar muy cansado ya que no había descansado lo suficiente, para luego caer en cuenta que se le aviso que ese lunes se habían suspendido las actividades en el trabajo. Había salido tan deprisa que olvido comer algo antes en su casa. Aprovechando de estar en la calle entró a la primera sucursal de aquella zona. _"Paradise"_ era el nombre de aquella abandonada y modesta cafetería, donde apenas cinco personas estaban en aquel sitio tomando el desayuno.

Toono se acercó a lo que parecía la recepción para pedir un café late y un pan de pudin que ese día estaba de oferta. Se fue a sentar en una mesa vacía a esperar que trajeran su orden. Después de casi treinta minutos que no le trajeran nada, iracundo fue a reclamar su pedido. Se disculparon y le entregaron su bebida y el postre, los tomó con enojo dispuesto a ir a aquella mesa donde se había mantenido esperando, hasta que tropezó, soltando todo en un intento de agarrarse. Logró sostenerse de la mesa más cercana observó donde había ido a parar su panecillo y el café, descubriendo que el pan cayó al suelo, pero el líquido se derramó encima de una persona manchando la blanca camisa que llevaba, que ahora se encontraba parado intentando limpiar lo que podía con unas servilletas.

No se veía molesto aun así, Toono fue por más servilletas intentando limpiar inútilmente la gran mancha de café, mientras se disculpaba por lo sucedido.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— Le dijó aquel joven, para finalmente agarrarle la mano con la que lo seguía limpiando y mirarlo fijamente— Te dije que está bien. No te preocupes. — le repitió.

Ahí pudo observarlo más detalladamente. Era un muchacho de apariencia adorable, su cabello era color castaño claro a diferencia de él que lo llevaba castaño oscuro, tenía ojos grandes de color dorado, y en su cabello un mechón era sujetado en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Lucia como un joven de veintiuno. Era muy atractivo tanto que Toono se quedó mirándole hasta que el otro carraspeó.

—Soy Yaguchi Kyousuke — Le extendió la mano en modo de cortesía, Toono salió de su sopor para corresponder al saludo sin parar de mirar aquellos ojos brillantes y alegres. — Pero puedes llamarme Yacchan. — le sonrió y pensó "_un ángel"._

—Toono Takashi—desvió la mirada y se presentó. — Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención… te comprare otra camisa— inmediatamente trato de excusarse.

—No te preocupes por ello ¿Estás bien? Caíste ¿No te lastimaste? — comenzó a interrogar aquel ángel. En su rostro se podía evidenciar la preocupación.

—No. Estoy bien.

—Es un alivio— suspiró—pero te quedaste sin desayuno, en lugar de comprarme una camisa ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme? —le señaló una silla vacía—como el pan de pudin estaba de oferta compre dos, puedes tomar una. No me gusta comer sólo.

—Gra...gracias—

Ese día se quedaron horas en la cafetería, incluso almorzaron juntos. Conversaron de muchas cosas Yacchan sabía exactamente que decir para que el deseara quedarse todo el día en aquel lugar junto a él. Cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde el primero en despedirse fue Toono. No se fueron hasta que cada uno agendara el número del otro en su celular, con la promesa de tomar el desayuno nuevamente en aquella cafetería.

Al día siguiente Toono fue temprano, observando que Yaguchi ya se encontraba ahí en una mesa de fondo. Cuando Yacchan lo miró sonrió y lo saludo desde lejos para que se acercara. Ese día se quedaron un tiempo más corto, pero fue igual de agradable.

La rutina de encontrarse cada mañana en aquella sucursal se convirtió en una costumbre donde ninguno fallaba. Toono se sentía afortunado de poder pasar un rato del día con aquella adorable persona.

Hasta que un día Toono se quedó dormido y fue directamente al trabajo sin poder encontrarse con su _ángel_. Toda la mañana se pasó suspirando y aburrido, como si algo le hiciera falta. Solo podía pensar en aquellos ojos y esa bella sonrisa. "_Estoy enamorado_" susurró sorprendiéndose de sus propios pensamientos el resto de la tarde estuvo en una pugna. Terminando por admitir sus sentimientos por aquel joven con una coleta en el cabello.

Al día siguiente cuando lo encontró en aquella cafetería pago por él el desayuno y cuando estaban por irse lo invito a salir. Yacchan no pareció verse sorprendido sino feliz dándole una respuesta positiva para el próximo fin de semana.

Lo llevó a acampar en un pequeño bosque de la ciudad, pero fue una mala idea. A Yaguchi le asustaba la oscuridad y estuvo muy nervioso toda la noche, además ese día llovió y Tonno tenía miedo a los truenos. Así ambos acabaron asustados e histéricos. El miedo que dominaba sus sentidos era evidente en cada soplo de respiro que cada uno emitía. En la noche de ese día Yacchan acabó gritándole y pidiendo que se callara.

No salió como esperaba y ahí pudo conocer una faceta nueva en su _ángel_. Yacchan era bastante temperamental en realidad. Cuando entendió que solo estaba asustado y que era difícil controlar su personalidad le dijo que no importaba ya que no cambiaría lo mucho que le gustaba. Y era cierto seguía siendo la maravillosa persona que conoció, aunque esta vez Yacchan era más sincero con él y la confianza floreció.

Esa noche en medio de la quietud y el silencio no pudo evitar acercase a Yacchan que en medio de la oscuridad aun temblaba. Se abrazaron por el frio, entrelazaron sus manos para sentirse acompañados y se besaron demostrando así sus sentimientos mutuos, en cada suspiro… en cada rose.

A Toono le dolía recordar los momentos buenos con Yacchan y se sentía un idiota por haber llegado a la situación en la que ahora estaban. Los recuerdos buenos que significaron risa, burlas y un motivo para molestar al otro, ahora no eran más que recuerdos dulces y agrios a la vez. Todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Recuerda también que la noche que acamparon Yaguchi se removía inquieto en la bolsa de dormir y a la mañana despertó gritando. Esa sería una de las muchas noches donde Yacchan despertaría llorando, bramando o irritable. Y no cambió en todos los meses en los que vivieron juntos.

Para vivir con Yacchan había una sola regla: no debías estar cerca cuando despierte. Esa fue una de las advertencias del propio Yaguchi. Una norma que tendría muy clara pero no la entendería en su totalidad hasta después de unos meses viviendo juntos.

Recuerda una vez cuando Yacchan le dijo que dormir era una divinidad en los mortales y controlar tu sueño te hacia un dios. _Toono tampoco entendió._

¿Controlar sueños? Eso era realmente difícil, él prefería que los sueños avanzaran y mantenerse como un simple espectador o dejarse llevar. "_Pero controlarlos era su pesadilla"._

Recuerda como un día Yacchan despertó temprano para prepararle el desayuno, alisto su ropa y lo miró con mucha tristeza, dándole un beso amargo en los labios. Fue a trabajar. La mañana transcurrió con aparente calma.

Ese día en la noche lo llamaron para decirle que aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde su madre había sufrido un accidente y había muerto. Y a pesar de que recibieron un mensaje en la mañana y una llamada minutos antes del accidente no pudieron evitarlo.

Si alguien estuvo junto a él en los momentos difíciles, ese había sido Yacchan que lo consoló y le permitió llorar hasta que se desahogara totalmente. Se mantuvo al pendiente de él cuándo ya nadie lo hacía desde hace años. Nunca le falto comida en la mesa a pesar que después de ello perdió su trabajo. Soporto su mal humor durante semanas y cuando se calmó Yacchan lo seguía esperando dispuesto a amarlo como siempre, prometiéndole que todo mejoraría. Y así fue.

Después de aquel suceso consiguió un nuevo trabajo con más paga y pudieron mudarse a un departamento mas amplio.

Yacchan… Yacchan… Yacchan, siempre estaba un paso al frente de cada persona, de cada situación y a la vez estaba dos pasos detrás, él no tenía el poder de decidir. Contrarió a Toono que aprendió a controlar sus acciones sin medir la consecuencia de sus actos y su cambio. Siendo demasiado tarde para corregirlos. Y no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera los resultados siempre eran distintos.

Toono siempre se creyó un desgraciado por aquella maldición que en su tiempo había significado un círculo vicioso, hasta que decidió poner un límite. En conclusión, era dejar de intentarlo.

Y un día entendió. comprendió que sucedía con Yacchan. Eran iguales. Y ambos se habían rendido de luchar por controlar lo incontrolable: _El tiempo._

Al principio se alegró de saber que había una persona capaz de entenderlo. Pero Yacchan había nacido con una subjetividad contraria a la suya.

"_Tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes como dos gotas de diferente composición"._

Los días como pareja se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Toono nunca se había sentido tan completo al lado de una persona.

Todos los meses no significaban más que felicidad, pertenecerse el uno al otro llegó a llenar sus vidas por completo, o fue así para Yacchan.

En las festividades, el día antes de navidad Toono se reunió con su familia presentándoles feliz a Yacchan que inmediatamente su padre y hermana amaron. Fue la mejor sorpresa de noche buena. Y también la más feliz navidad a pesar de las angustias de aquel año.

La casa de él padre de Toono era modesta y hogareña, la hermana de apenas diez años de edad se enamoró de la bella sonrisa de Yacchan y también de los dulces y pastelillos que habían llevado como presente. A media noche cantaron villancicos y al día siguiente abrieron los regalos. Toono recibió un suéter con estampado de pingüino mientas Yacchan recibió un atrapa sueños. Ese sería su amuleto de la suerte que pararía "_las pesadillas_" o al menos así debía ser.

Después de ello Toono exigió conocer también a la familia de Yacchan y aunque al principio se negó a hacerlo al final accedió. Y en año nuevo conoció a la familia de _su ángel_. ¡Qué gran error! Porque ahí comenzaron los problemas.

Nunca imaginó que Yacchan tuviera un primo. Uno que envidiara por ser tan amable, perfecto y además de tener todo lo que quería incluso lo que no quería y ser diferente a ellos.

Kashima Yu, el nombre de la persona que Yacchan más admiraba y odiaba.

Pasaron fin de año y año nuevo con aquella familia que era diferente a la suya, muy seria y más reducida. Yacchan era hijo único. Los tíos que vivían en la misma casa era una familia más amplia ya que la pareja de esposos tenía cinco hijos Kashima incluido. Al acabar la festividad se fueron a su hogar.

Transcurrieron los meses con clama donde volvían a su rutina de pareja, ese tiempo Toono pensó en que ya era momento de llevar más lejos su relación y comprometerse a mediados de ese mismo año. Le pediría matrimonio en aquella cafetería donde lo conoció.

En febrero les llegó una invitación para ir a un viaje familiar de parte de la familia de Yacchan la cual fueron por la insistencia de Toono. En aquel pequeño pueblo conocieron al dueño de un bar y cantinero llamado Tamura Yui que desde puso los ojos sobre Yaguchi no había parado de perseguirlo e insultarlo.

A Toono le extrañaba la actitud que aquel personaje había adoptado con su pareja, pero ciertamente Tamura era un hombre de temer, de una altura más alta y mucho mas fuerte.

Yacchan al tratar de esconderse del cantinero no fue a la toma de fotos que organizó la familia en el invernadero del pueblo. Solo basto ese pequeño error. Fue ahí donde Kashima que hizo de fotógrafo se enamoró de Toono. O al menos eso le había dicho Kashima a Toono en una ocasión después de encontrar una fotografía oculta en el armario.

Al inicio Kashima ocultaba sus sentimientos, y en todas las ocasiones donde la familia se reunió lo evitaba. Y no lo confesó hasta que un día la pareja peleó y Toono se fue del departamento encontrándose con Kashima por casualidad en un bar y en medio de los tragos y amargos lamentos estando tan ebrios le declaró su amor no correspondido.

Toono al principio estaba avergonzado y no podía mirar los ojos de su pareja, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y Kashima era ignorante de la reconciliación con Yaguchi, empezó a insistir a Toono para que comenzaran una relación. Las llamadas y mensajes se hicieron más constantes cada día y aunque Toono intentó al principio no contestarlas e ignorarlas fue inevitable que empezaran a hablar por ese medio.

Tanta fue su insistencia, sus encuentros donde una y otra vez le robaba besos, que Toono empezó a sentir atracción por aquel hombre. Tantos detalles y regalos, tantas noches vehementes donde Toono ya no hacia otra cosa que pensar todo el tiempo en su amante, incluso cuando estaba al lado de su pareja.

Hasta que se apasionó por Kashima llevando una relación clandestina limitada a los fines de semana, al principio pensó en decírselo a Yacchan, pero no podía hacerle eso, después de todo no podía ocultarle nada a Yaguchi.

Un día al despertar Toono encontró a Yaguchi llorando al borde de la cama, pidiendo una explicación a lo que se negaba a creer, sintiéndose sumamente traicionado al enterarse que su pareja tenía un romance con su primo. Cayendo en una depresión donde no quería ver a nadie.

En ese mes Toono empezó una relación formal con Kahima, se mudó a otro departamento con la idea de que Yacchan encontraría alguien mejor.

Suspiró, que idiota había sido al pensar que Yacchan lo olvidaría y lo dejaría ir así nada más. Pero había sido más idiota al no querer ayudar a Yacchan después de todo lo que hizo por él.

Observó por última vez a la persona demacrada y triste que ese hallaba a su lado, lo extrañaría.

— "_Sé que al despertar habrá pasado aquello que siempre temimos, aquellos recuerdos bellos, apasionados y tristes ahora solo los tendré yo. Me despido, sin embargo, todavía te amo y quizás no te olvide jamás, pero adiós porque después de todo he comprendido que estar juntos nos hace daño. Sé que nunca te lo dije, pero eres y serás siempre el sueño más hermoso que viví, sueños que morirán dentro de poco por mi culpa y esperó que algún día me perdones. Te devolveré la felicidad… aunque lo pierda todo. Este es mi último adiós." _—le susurró dulcemente al oído, mientras veía como al joven le resbalaban las lágrimas aun dormido, como si lo hubiera oído.

Y durmió.

"_Los sueños son rotos por el golpe de la realidad y los paraísos que hay en ellos se pierden… no hay consuelo. Sueños rotos por falsos dioses… promesas rotas por el egoísmo"_

Toono despertó a las ocho de la mañana cuando su trabajo comenzaba a las ocho y media. Era tarde, pero ese lunes se habían cancelado las actividades de la empresa. Observó la cama estaba vacía. Pudo sentir la ausencia, se había acostumbrado a dormir acompañado.

Se levantó apresurado y con el impulso de salir corriendo de su casa al trabajo, aunque él sabía que no tenía que hacerlo y fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Esa mañana se preparó algo ligero para comer; un té con un sándwich de jamón con queso y esperó en la cocina hasta que fueron las diez de la mañana. era tarde y quería despejar su mente. Al hallarse solo se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Caminó en dirección al trabajo, pensaba en lo injusta que era la vida y lo cruel que había sido con él. Hasta que miró aquella cafetería _"Paradise"_ decía el letrero, con un menú detallado debajo, hoy los panes de pudin estaban de oferta. Y observó dentro.

En la mesa de en medio se encontraba Yacchan mirando a los lados, posiblemente esperándolo. estaba vestido de camisa blanca y pantalones negros en la mesa se encontraba un café a medio tomar y dos panes de pudin sin ser tocados aún. Y se quedó ahí fuera de la sucursal mirando tras el cristal pasar las horas, y el joven continuaba esperándolo. Hasta que se levantó y pago la cuenta. Toono se asustó cuando lo vio dispuesto a salir Yacchan iba con el rostro abajo y confundido. Toono se escondió en el callejón más cercano. Lo vio pasar con la mirada triste y se fue.

"_En mis sueños es el único lugar donde apareces ¿Por qué lloras en un sueño tranquilo?"_

—¡Yacchan!— Gritó Toono al despertar, estaba sudado y daba grandes bocanadas de aire para estabilizar su respiración, cuando se calmó recordó todo. Observó detenidamente el sitio donde se encontraba y no pudo reconocerlo — Ah... es cierto… yo jamás te he conocido.

Cuando despertó todo se había vuelto un sueño más.

"_Tú y yo estuvimos juntos hasta que nuestro universo se desintegró y tú te desvaneciste"_

_**FIN**_.


End file.
